criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaw
"Outlaw" is the fourth episode of Season Eleven and the 237th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When three employees are killed during a restaurant robbery in Las Vegas, New Mexico, the BAU examines a cold case that occurred six years ago for leads. Guest Cast *Sara Barrett - Mrs. Montoya *Tony Colitti - Doctor Reuben Jenkins *Doug Cox - Randy McAdamsCredited as "Randall McAdams" *Monica Garcia - Ruth Vasquez *Robert Garcia - Clerk *Danube R. Hermasillo - Renee Acosta *Blake Heron - Benjamin Wade *Grainger Hines - Brooks Tanner *Emanuel Loarca - Father *Jesse Luken - William Duke Mason *Benito Martinez - Chief Raul Montoya *Andrew Matarazzo - Eddie Butler *Mauricio Mendoza - Oscar Acosta *Alaska Reid - Eva Montoya *Emily Rios - Tammy Mae Vasquez *O.C. Rodriguez - José Rivera *Rebekah Salgado - Nadine Acosta *Carrie Salter - Jane McAdams *Jackson Robert Scott - Cole Vasquez *Stephen Monroe Taylor - Lester Turner *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis Music *"Ghosts In Control" by Detuned Kytes *"Amazing Grace" (Original by John Newton) by Alaska Reid Bookend Quotes *'Spencer Reid:' "All sins tend to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is damnation." — W. H. Auden Trivia * Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 10th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. References 1104 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc